


We've Waited for Centuries

by LaenaEverwood



Category: Fairy Tail, One Piece
Genre: "First Try", "No hate", "Won't update for awhile", F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaenaEverwood/pseuds/LaenaEverwood
Summary: The straw hat pirates are approaching the island Magnolia but not without a visit by two ghosts of the island, asking them for help in finding two of their missing friends. What will they uncover as they figure out the reason for the duos disappearance?





	We've Waited for Centuries

Hands. Hands were grabbing her by the arms and legs, masked men surrounded her as the unwelcomed panic of claustrophobia bit into her harshly. This didn’t matter though, she quickly ran her eyes between the gaps of the crowding men, tears threatening to blur her vision even more. 

Across the room was another swarm of men, scientists, arms held out in a placating manner as if they were dealing with a wild animal, and at the moment the person they were facing was fiercer than any animal could be. Bursts of flames emerged and blew the men back repeatedly, uselessly, as they continued to swarm the person in the middle of all the chaos with unending waves. The man seemed to try and head towards her but was immediately attacked once more by the scientists, their eyes hidden by goggles and lab coats charred black from the fire the man blew at them just like a dragon, spewing fire amongst the crowd. He roared her name loudly with another bout of fire lighting the cave with a fierce glow and intense heat. Paper flew from their previous spots on nearby tables, the burst of flames setting them afire and shattering any exposed beakers and computers in its way. They grabbed relentlessly at his vest, hair and scarf, his limbs still far too hot to touch without burning themselves. They held his head in different positions, dozens of hands clamping his mouth shut but proving to be useless as fire escaped past his lips, licking at their fingers and forcing them to let go.

She could feel the hands push her further into a vulnerable position, grabbing at her key belt with an unwelcoming pull that brought a yell of distraught and anger from her otherwise tight throat; dozens of voices ringing in her head in dismay as her many spirits were forced away from their -friend- master, hundreds of emotions not all her own flooded her as each of them made it clear as to how much they had wished they could provide any sort of aid to her predicament. Pink hair caught her attention once more as the enraged and wild screaming from the source of the fire lost his energy slowly and unwillingly, more hands gripping and pulling, tugging him down to his knees until all that wild man could do is yell and scan the room with angered eyes. What she could distinctly tell as darts stuck out from his tan skin as he struggled with all that he's got left, arms swinging out and growing sluggish with a few rewards of dislocated jaws and an even amount of empty swings to the heated air. But then their eyes met, and she could feel the harsh breeze of reality chill her. Their eyes met and instead of the aggressive stubborn flame that she had grown accustomed to see over the years that they've known each other, there was instead a deep void of worry and fear. The man’s -her partner’s- eyes darkened with unbridled fear and anxiety that he refused to show to the scientists around him, a mask of gritted teeth and loud snarls being his only barrier from giving them the satisfying sight that they seemed to search for. 

They were being dragged now, the stone floor scraping her knees and legs as she, along with the man, were unwillingly dragged onto two separate raised platform. Chains bound her wrists and feet to the floor, forcing her to stay on her hands and knee. Dark tubes with intimidating teeth of needles were dragged to her side, a syringe brought out from the corner of her vision, jabbing her neck with a swift movement. An unbearable burning flowed through her skin and veins, all across her; tears winning the fight as her throat somehow allowed her to scream with a guttural suffering. More needles were poked into her arms and leg, but these stayed on her, the painful tugging of tubes not at all comparing to the pain that still consumed her. 

The hands, the hands were finally leaving her and Mavis did she feel some sort of relief in all this mess as the men seemed to recede from the platform altogether. To her right she caught sight of the once flaming man, his eyes still trained on her -maybe he never looked away- the fear flooding his once fiery eyes. The tubes just like her, attached to them like strings on a puppet awaiting the puppeteers commands. All at once a loud cackle broke the air as a man stood upon a balcony, turning his back to the two of them and walking away. She turned back to the man to her right, his eyes still glued on her, a somber look replacing his once fearless gaze. 

The platforms began to light up the room with a disturbingly gentle shade of blue as crystals materialized onto the platform, creeping up to her and the man at an alarming pace. Her legs became numb upon contact, encasing and holding her down by more than just the chains now. The pink haired man's eyes looked down rather briefly to the surrounding crystal before looking back at her, a resounding look of defeat and sorrow telling her exactly how this would end for the both of them. By now the crystal had finally reached their shoulders, crawling up their necks and from his side of the room the man said something to her with as much genuinity as he could muster because honestly this was his last chance to tell her whether she heard it or not. His words didn't go unheard though as the girl choked on her breath, a broken laughter filling the almost silent cave, her tears renewing its attempt to blur her vision once more. She responded as loudly as she could albeit shakily and heavy with so many emotions because right now she felt a tight pull inside of her, a pit of despair dragging her into a vulnerable state. Yet, she also felt like the world gave her one final grace before this foreseeable fate and an ease of a weight she never knew she bared seemed to leave her lighter. The man's reaction brought her at ease as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. His ear splitting grin forever ingrained into her mind.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a test for now so if you want to read more search up 500 Years We Waited on fanfiction.net, it's not complete though.  
> Ps. This takes place before the time skip in One Piece and before the battle against Tartaros in Fairytail. It would be pretty hard for me to keep track of the recent events in the animes. Hopefully y'all enjoy this.   
> It is pretty wordy for this segment but tbh, it's mostly imagery no actual dialogue except for the end.


End file.
